1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having an outer shell.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 202564673, issued on Nov. 28, 2012 to Wu et al., discloses a cable connector assembly comprising a mating member, a cable electrically connected with the mating member, a printed circuit board electrically connected between the mating member and the cable, a strain relief member disposed at an outer side of the cable, an insulative shell disposed at outer sides of the cable and the strain relief member, a LED mounted on the printed circuit board, and a light guide member mounted on the printed circuit board and guiding the light emitting from the LED to an outer side of the insulative housing for a user to observe. The insulative shell comprises a bottom shell and an upper shell mated with the bottom shell. A retaining force between the insulative shell and the strain relief member is weak.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.